This pilot project, submitted by the University of Maryland School of Medicine's (UMSOM) "Maryland Regional Community Network (MRCN)", addresses the national priority to reduce and eventually eliminate cancer health disparities as experienced by racial/ethnic minorities. The pilot project is collaboration between UMSOM and its MRCN Community Partners. The pilot project's long-term goal is to eliminate racial/ethnic disparities in cervical cancer incidence and mortality through evidence guided community and health care professional education and state-level policy initiatives, which enhance delivery and uptake of HPV immunization: The short-term goals of the pilot project are to determine the facilitators and barriers to HPV vaccination delivery by health care professionals and uptake by eligible adolescents, and to determine policy and regulatory impediments to HPV immunization. The pilot project's specific aims are: Specific Aim#1: To determine, using qualitative methods, facilitators and barriers in terms of awareness, community readiness and acceptance of cervical cancer control and HPV immunization as viewed by key stakeholders (parents, faith based and community-based organization [CBO] leaders, adolescents, and health care professionals) by race/ethnicity (African Americans and non-Hispanic Whites), geography (rural and urban), and practice setting (academic and community health centers). Specific Airri#2: To develop a policy analysis model of Maryland cervical cancer policies and related regulations, and document feasibility/impediments to implement policies and regulations for mandated HPV immunization and cervical cancer control. Specific Aim#3: To develop educational programs specifically tailored for key stakeholders (parents, educators, faith based and CBO leaders), adolescents, health care professionals, and health policy/decision makers and designed to increase awareness and knowledge of cervical cancer disparities, cervical cancer prevention and control, HPV immunization recommendations, HPV vaccine availability and its role in cervical cancer prevention. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]